


a difference between reality and intent

by weatheredlaw



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: Banter, Challenge: Fic a Day in May, Enthusiastic Consent, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Knotting, Porn with Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-07 22:45:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6828202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love you, and I love every part of you. I wanna love this one, too.”</p><p>or: nick and judy try certain things for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	a difference between reality and intent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adrieunor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adrieunor/gifts).



> started from the fluff and now we're here.

This is…not how it usually goes.

It starts pretty usual. The kissing, the sweet talking, the gradual loss of clothing. Not planned, really – they usually talk about it, or schedule it because Judy’s been that kind of girlfriend from day one, Nick totally expected that. So convincing her to have unscheduled sex is a pretty big deal, in his book. Except for the part where _he_ hadn’t actually been expecting it either. You give a guy a routine for a few months, he gets used to it, cut him some slack. But Nick functions pretty well on the fly, so when he starts getting hard, really _getting_ there, he makes a plan for himself.

_Get in, do the thing, make her come, get out, deal with the knot in the shower._

A really awkward, really long mantra – doesn’t roll off the tongue, but it’s what they usually do. They’ve been at this a while, so the first part doesn’t really give them any trouble, but the last few times, Judy’s been trying to get him to knot up inside her – Nick has his reservations.

“I can _do_ it,” she mutters every time they’re in the shower, and Nick’s panting and squeezing his eyes shut because having a knot and, well, _not_ having it inside her isn’t exactly _physically_ painful, but it’s a really awkward situation for his hormones and the part of his brain that just screams _babies, babies, babies_ every time they fuck.

Right now, that part of his brain is pretty quiet. The other parts – the one that remembers he has to call his mom, the one that reminds him that he loves Judy, the one that remembers they left their leftovers from that crappy vegan place on the counter – those are loud. And as soon as she’s on top of him – the other part joins the chorus.

And Nick can handle it. He’s…not a professional, not at this, but he’s experienced. He’s got a history, it’s not his first time. But she just _does_ this to him, makes him a little more than crazy, makes him want to put his scent all over her stuff and all over _her._ It’s fucking out of control.

His cock slides into her – it’s tight, it’s always tight, but they’ve been working on it for a while. Like these weird sort of sex marathon sessions with breaks in the middle for snacks and those gross vitamin drinks Judy likes so much. Like watered down Gatorade. Worth it, though, to watch the look on her face as she takes him, slowly, the way her jaw goes slack and her paws grip the fur on his stomach.

“ _Ugh_ , that’s good.”

“You make the worst noises,” he mutters. “You make it sound like I’m torturing you.”

She hums. “You are. With how good it is.” She wiggles a little on top of him, peering down to check, satisfied with her position before she pushes herself up and takes him again. “I didn’t know I was going to want it so bad tonight,” she murmurs, breath hitching.

Nick nods. “Yeah—” He groans. She’s moving too fast, now, and he’s going to swell soon. Just a little, just enough for her to tell. And she’ll grumble and groan about it and he’ll get her off and sprint to the shower and everything will be just like it always is and nothing will be bad and they’ll be happy forever.

(His chain of thought is weird and unsettling in times like these.)

(And still – _babies, babies, babies_ – )

“ _Oh._ ” She stills, closing her eyes and putting her paws on her hips. “I can feel it.”

“ _Shit._ ” Nick rolls her, and her back hits the mattress with a breathy little huff, her eyes opening and narrowing. She’s _glaring_ at him, and Nick knows why. “Judy come _on_.”

“I can do this, you know.”

“And I totally believe in you.” He thrusts a few times to check and – yep. It’s happening. He’s swelling, he’s definitely going to knot, and she’s going to hate it, which means she’s going to hate him and then they’ll break up and work will be awkward and he’ll quit his job and he’ll be living in Finnick’s van for a month or so before he starts doing shitty odd jobs again and all because he couldn’t control his dick and _babies, babies, babies_ –

“Nick.”

“ _Fuck._ What?”

“I. Can. _Do this._ ” She puts her paws on either side of his cheek, pulls him down, and rubs her face against him.

Her scent. On him.

“You won’t like it.”

“That’s what you said about the shredded zucchini at dinner.”

He groans. “ _You didn’t like the shredded zucchini at dinner_ —”

“I know. But I tried it. Just because you’re afraid you’re going to hurt me, or scare me away, doesn’t mean we shouldn’t do something.” She kisses his nose. “I love you, and I love every part of you. I wanna love this one, too.”

He blinks. Processes. A lot of his brain is shutting down, and it’s not the sort of gentle fading out, like turning down the volume on the radio. It goes down like the power going out, and he –

“That’s the cheesiest thing you’ve ever said.”

“ _Nick._ ”

“What? It is!” Judy pouts, and Nick _swears_ if this is how they’re going to spend the rest of their life – her pouting and him _giving in and letting her have her way_ –

They might as well start now.

Besides –

“I’ve wanted to do this for so long,” he mutters, and rolls his hips.

“ _Yes!_ ” Judy thrusts her fist into the air, does a _victory wiggle_ under his hips and shakes her shoulders. “Okay. Loose and limber, loose and limber.”

“Yeah, uh, just keep thinking loose thoughts,” he says. He’s swelling more now, and she’s got to feel it, every time his cock pushes into her. He can definitely see it on her face, the tension in her mouth whenever he pushes in. It gets a little harder each time, and Nick can feel all of it building up, all of it reaching this tipping point, and suddenly _babies, babies, babies_ is on loop, but every so often he gets a _mine, mine, mine_ , and _love, love, love_ and _please don’t leave me_ , **_please don’t leave me_** _–_

“I won’t,” she says softly. “I won’t ever leave you.”

And that’s when it happens.

It hasn’t happened _inside someone_ for a while – Nick’s last sort-of girlfriend was more of a friend-with-benefits type. She let him knot in her once and it had been a really awkward forty-six minutes. Nick had counted. They hadn’t done it again.

In the now, Nick freezes, because there’s not a lot more he can do. They’ve sort of crossed that line, and Judy makes this _noise_ – something between surprise and pleasure and, yeah, okay, there’s something uncomfortable there, too – it’s a fucking knot, he’s _stuck inside her now_ and they’re not going to be moving for a while. Not without one another, at least.

Judy moans. “ _Okay._ ”

“I don’t know what that means,” Nick finally manages. “Are you okay? Are you not okay?”

She pauses, then snorts. “ _Not._ I’m _knot_ okay.”

“ _Judith._ ”

“Okay, I’m sorry. Seriously, I’m fine. It’s…a lot, though.” She breaths through her nose and out through her mouth a few times. “I might be in shock.”

“You honestly might be.”

“It’ll only take a few times—”

“ _You want to do this again?_ ” he says.

“Not if you’re going to be a _huge_ _baby_ about it.”

Nick groans. “Don’t say baby.”

She raises a brow. “Why? It’s not like we can _have_ babies.”

“No, but my brain has been screaming that at me ever since we first bumped uglies. That’s _kind of_ the purpose of this thing anyway.”

“ _Aw._ ” She taps his nose. “That’s adorable.”

“It’s really not.”

“ _Knot._ ”

“Judy.”

She laughs. “You _love_ me. You wanna have _babies_ with me.”

He sighs. “I do. Very much. The first part, I mean. I don’t know about babies. Babies kind of freak me out.”

Judy nods sagely. “They _can_ be frightening.”

“Don’t tease.”

“Mmm, don’t know if I can stop. We’re sort of stuck together for a while. Isn’t that how this works?”

“It is,” he says. Then he smiles. “Yeah. It absolutely is.”

“Oh, I don’t like that look.”

“What look? Oh, you mean this look?” He points to his face. “The look of a _clever_ fox who just realized that his small, rabbit girlfriend is probably going to need a protein bar in about ten minutes, maybe a bottle of water? The look of a fox who just realized that his small, rabbit girlfriend is now permanently attached to him and he’ll have to carry her around for the next forty minutes?” He kisses her forehead. “ _That look?_ ”

She groans, and Nick laughs.

 

* * *

 

It takes fifteen minutes for her to finally admit she’s parched.

“Don’t worry, Carrots. I won’t tell anyone about this.”

“I will remind you that twenty minutes ago, I couldn’t even talk you _into this_ ,” she mutters, clinging to his neck as he manages to get them off the bed. Nick hisses as she squeezes around him. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“You’re a _terrible_ liar.”

“I didn’t.” She clenches again. “I meant that one, though.”

Nick grunts and puts a paw on her back, moving carefully out of the room and through the apartment. It becomes easier after a few minutes, and he tells her to relax. She’s gripping onto him for dear life. “I won’t drop you. Not like I could.”

“Get that bag of popcorn.”

“The one you won’t share with me?”

“It’s _my popcorn._ ”

“That’s weird.” He pulls the bag out of the cabinet. “It’s almost like… _you_ can’t reach it.” He holds it up, feeling her make a weak grab for it.

“ _Nick._ ”

“Fine, but we’re going back to the bedroom.”

“Why?”

He snorts. “Trust me. You don’t wanna clean the wet spot off the sofa.”

“Good point.”

 

* * *

 

“It’s that often?”

“Yes.”

“ _That’s_ why we spend so long in the shower.”

He nods. “Yep.” Her tongue darts out and he puts a piece of popcorn in her mouth. “That was one.”

“Really?”

“Mmhm.” After a minute, he feeds her another. “That was one, too.”

“I think I can feel it.”

“You probably can.” He strokes one of her ears. There’s come on them both, sliding down her leg and over his hip. The wet spot on the bed is going to be obnoxious, but now that it’s happened, he doesn’t regret it. “You sure it was okay?”

“It’s still happening, so it’s still pretty okay.” She kisses his stomach. “Babies.” Nick’s muscles twitch, and he groans involuntarily at the thought. “Does that seriously get you excited?”

“Not because I _want_ it to. That’s sort of the point of this.” He waves his hand over their general situations. “Babies.”

Judy sighs. “We’ll talk babies in a few years,” she says, and opens her mouth for more popcorn.”

 

* * *

 

They’re stuck like that for forty-one minutes (he counts, it's a weird habit). After, they’re both a mess, but Nick’s too exhausted to even move – Judy says it’s because he pulled some muscle or another getting all of that _into_ her, but he insists that that’s _not_ how it works – so he lays and stares at the ceiling, waiting for her to be done in the bathroom.

When she comes out, they’re both avoiding the wet spot. It makes it easy to cling to each other.

“That was fun.”

“Terrible word choice.”

“Fun and gross.”

“Better.”

“But like…a good kind of gross.”

He sighs, kissing her cheek. “Yes, a good kind of gross.”

“I want a shower, but I also never want to move again,” she murmurs.

“The need for cleanliness will overcome exhaustion. Eventually,” he adds.

Judy smiles. “Thank you for trying this with me.”

“Thank you for _doing_ this with me.”

She shrugs. “I love you.”

“Every part,” he murmurs.

“Yes.” She kisses his nose. “Every single one.”


End file.
